KH III : Share The Same Sky
by syuli88
Summary: The story continued after the Mark of Mastery exam.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts and it's character owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

 _"Thinking of you, wherever you are._

 _We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

 _Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

 _And who knows:_

 _starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

 _or maybe it has already begun._

 _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky,_

 _one sky, one destiny."_

 **STSS**

A boy with a spiky brunette hair held a letter in his hand. He was laying at the mailbox, while his deep blue eyes gazed every words. He wore a black shirt and black baggy pants with serveral yellow belts. He wore an oversized but comfort yellow and black shoes with fingerless gloves in his hands.

He is the one that saved the world from falling into darkness twice. Couple of days ago, the boy was waken from his Mark of Mastery test slumber. Not only he failed the test, the Organization XIII were almost have him to be the 13th vessel.

His name is Sora.

After feeling both happy, confused, and mad… Happy because his best friend Riku became Keyblade Master, confused because of Axel suddenly alive and he wanted to be called Lea, and a Keyblade Wielder? Sora couldn't believe it even now. And the last, he mad because he felt so stupid to let himself fell into Xehanort's trap. Some Keyblade Wielder he is.

Sora clunched his hand when he remembered the unpleasant memories with Xehanort and his gang. Then he realised he was holding Kairi's letter. Feeling guilt, he tried to make the paper straight again.

Sora read Kairi's letter everytime he missed his friends. He was leaning at the Traverse Town's mail box. Meow Wow, his first Dream Eater, was sleeping beside him. He took out Kairi's charm with his vacant hand, and looked at it. Sora always brought these two item wherever he go, to remember what he left behind and to be sure to come back home.

It has been a week, and he still at the sleeping world. What was he doing there again? At first Sora just want to see if all of his Dream Eater were still alive. He just glad everyone he fough with at the Mark of Mastery was there.

After that, he went around the town, hoping to found Neku, or Joshua, or even Shiki and Rhyme, but besides nightmares the town was practically empty.

Then Sora went to another dream world he could go. Notredame, The Grid, even the sleeping world version the Misterious Tower, but he couldn't find anyone. He had feeling all of the people he knew was awaken from their slumber because of the sleeping keyhole Sora and Riku had open in every world. He just hope he could meet everyone again.

After went around a week, he went back to Traverse Town. He went to the first district, and he found himself leaning at the mailbox.

He read Kairi's letter couples of time, he closed his eyes, tried to think what to do from now on.

"Roxas…"

The word came from his mouth. That's right, there is other things he need to do.

Roxas is Sora's nobody. To save Kairi, Sora used a keyblad to release her heart. The result, Kairi was saved, but Sora turned into a heartless, and Roxas was born. Xemnas has taken Roxas to became member of the organization for a year but then he betrayed them and went back inside Sora, his somebody.

Sometimes Sora saw his nobody in his sleep. Not only Roxas, he had a dream of other people he didn't know as well. "I need to know who were the people in my dream," he think of himself.

He remembered in his test, Roxas showed him his memories. It was memories full of pain, grieved, yet there are also happy moment that precious to Roxas. He ia a nobody, yet he shed a tears, he had hope, and he had a dream too. A nobody, who was not supposed to exist, was growing a heart on his own. Even if he is Sora's nobody, he's not Sora at the same time.

The second person was Namine. Sora saw her at his dream only for a moment, and he remembered he wanted to say thanks to her, even if he didn't know what to thank for. But he felt in his heart, that it was important, and it was right, to him, and to Namine.

The third was the black haired girl wearing a black coat. He didn't know her at all. Who is she? Why did she appear in his dream? And why did he cried when he saw her? And her face…. She reminds him of Kairi a lot. It bugged him ever since Sora was awaken from his test slumber.

That is not all. Sora also wondered who the girl with the blue hair and a man with spiky black hair was. The two person he thought was Riku and Kairi, then his dream changed shape, became two older people he never knew. He also remembered he met the blue haired girl when he was like, four? But that's it. He didn't know her name, or who she was, and the reason why all of the sudden he remembered all this.

All of this made the Keyblade Wielder confused even more. It's like everything didn't make sense to him at all. Why would the people he didn't even know appeared in his dream? Besides Roxas, he wondered if every one of them have a connection to him.

Sora sighed. He patted Meow wow beside him, and his first dream eater awaken and bounced with delight. Sora smiled at him, then he looked up to see the sky. He think of his friends… Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King…

Then he wondered…. Are the sky at the dream world, were connected to the real world as well?

One sky, one destiny.

Sora only smiled. He could only believe with his heart, and he believed that there is a way. Like when he and Riku were stucked at the Realm of Darkness… the door of light suddenly opened before them, giving them answers to come home.

"Looks like I need to follow my destiny. To the door to light… And beyond that, I will find the answer I seek." He said to himself. Meow Wow juggled beside him to asked some attention. Sora scratched his dream eater gently.

"It's time to get back," he said.

Sora stand up and summoned his keyblade. There are burst of light on his hand, and a blade with the shaped of key appeared. Sora pointed his keyblade in front of him, and a keyhole formed from empty spaces. He shots a light to the keyhole, and he could hear the sound of unlocking something, and a light began to shine from inside the keyhole.

Then everything went white.

 **STSS**

"I wonder how Sora is doing…"

Kairi sighed occasionally in the middle of her training at the Mysterious Tower. Riku was in front of her, helping Kairi to get better with a spar. They had battled for a couple of time, he could see Kairi learn fast to wield a keyblade, especially magic.

Kairi remembered when Riku went home to island by himself. She asked him where Sora is, but Riku said he had another business. He invited Kairi to follow him meet Yen Sid. She accepted the offer and here she is, learning how to wield a keyblade as one of the Guardian of Light and a Princess of Heart.

"Kairi, heads up!" Riku shouted when he rushed to her. Kairi snapped from her daydreaming and she raised her keyblade to parry Riku. Riku slashed Kairi hard with the Way to Dawn, and Kairi parried him, but she was pushed backward because of his power.

Kairi used Aero to blow Riku away, but Riku cast a dark shield in front of her. He slashed his keyblade powerful enough to slam her to the floor.

"Ouch!" She cringed at the floor. Riku offered his hand, and she accepted him.

"That's what you got when you were daydreaming in the middle of training," the new Keyblade Master said. "I know you were thinking about him…"

Kairi looked down, "sorry…" His childhood friend knew her well.

Riku pulled her hand so she could stand up. "Don't worry, he'll be back." He dismissed his keyblade, and gave Kairi a smile. "You know him like I do. He's strong, he saved the world twice. You should give him more credits."

Kairi smile, then she noticed someone opened the door. She and Riku titled their head and saw a man entered the room.

The man has a red long and spiky hair, while his eyes gleamed with jade colour. He looked at his middle twenty. His name is Lea.

Lea was the member of the organization while he was still a nobody named Axel. Surprisingly, when he thought he had died, he and the rest of the organization lived and became human again. After saving Sora from Xehanort in the nick of time, Sora and Riku were surprised knowing that he came to Yen Sid to became one of the Keyblade Wielder.

At first Kairi didn't believe her eyes. She knew him, he's the one who kidnapped her!

"Done practicing already?" The spiky head asked them.

Kairi raised her keyblade and glared the man. "You're Axel, what do you want?"

Lea raised one of his eyebrow. He wore a casual cloth with yellow scarf. He discarded his old cloth, and Yen Sid forbidded him to travel with the dark corridor. It was weird, to saw him with something else than a black coat.

"Wait Kairi, he's not-" Riku tried to explained her, until Lea was laughing hard.

"I'm here to kidnap you again princess. And by the way," he rushed suddenly to Kairi," call me Lea!"

Kairi casted couple of spells, but Lea dodged them all. He tried to grab the princess with his bare hand, but Kairi dodged then and slashed with her Destiny Embrance. Lea jumped backward, and raised his hand like he wanted to summon his weapon, but nothing came. He cursed and jumped backward again to dodge another of Kairi's thrust.

Riku saw the whole duel with confused feeling. Why Axel, he mean Lea, would say something like want to kidnap Kairi? And why didn't he summoned his weapon?

Lea dodged her attack, raised his hand again, tried to summoned his weapon again, and cursed again. Kairi amused with what Lea have done, and stopped attacking. She just stand there, glared the red spiky head.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Trying to summon my weapon, what else?" Then a burst of flame came in his hand without warning, a chakram keyblade appeared in his hand. "You came out after the battle is over?" He sighed.

Kairi shocked when she saw what was Lea summoned. She expected a chakram, but a keyblade appeared in his hand instead. "Wait, how come you have a keyblade? What's going on?"

Riku sighed and crossed his arm. "I get it now. You used Kairi to help you train to summon your keyblade. That's not nice you know…" he walk across the room to Kairi side. Kairi looked at him with question look. "Kairi.. this guy here," he pointed at Lea," his name isn't Axel. He is Lea."

"You mean he had a twin?" Kairi asked him. Lea laughted at her.

"Not even close princess," the red spiky head said. "Axel is my nobody. Technically, he is me. You see, I have been recompleted. All the organization have. Now we are whole again, as a person. Oh, and sorry if I kidnapped you that other day. I was kinda… desperate to meet my friend."

"I forgive you," Kairi said with smile, but the smile didn't last long. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you have done today."

"Come on princess, I just want to teased you a little. Besides, Master Yen Sid told me to spar with you. He said it could help me summoned this babe here," he raised his keyblade.

"And don't call me princess!" She said. "I have a name you know."

"Got it, princess Kairi.." Lea gave her a sly smile.

Kairi pouted, and she raised her keyblade. She glared him and readied her battle position.

"Now you want a spar eh?" Lea grinned like he succeed his taunt. "What a coincidence, I'd like to try my new weapon here too!"

Kairi and Lea posed their keyblade to start a battle, but suddenly Riku walked between them. "Okay that's enough. I think you two need to stop," the keyblade master said. "Kairi, I've told not to use magic that often. Look at the mess!"

Kairi looked around, and she could see the table was frozen, the items was blown away because of fire and wind, and many items scattered at the floor. "Uups.. I guess Axel made me lost my control."

"Oh great, now you blame me for your own mess.." Lea said. Kairi put her tongue out. "And it's Lea now. Got it memorized?"

Riku sighed. Now he had two people bickering each other to be babysit. "Come on you two, help me clean. This room usually belongs to the three fairies. If they know we wreck their things I don't think they'll be happy. After this, let's move out to Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden? Why?" Lea asked.

"Because Lea, I just can imagine your fire will burn everything in here. This place is not that big." Riku explained. "And Radiant Garden had a bigger space to train. We can fight heartless at there too."

"Heartless? Are you sure I can fight them?" Kairi asked Riku with worried look.

Riku nodded. "You're strong enough to fight them, and it's a good experience to. Now let's clean this place."

The three people began to clean the room. Kairi was sweeping the floor, while Riku and Lea arranges the table and the scattered item. After an hour, they went to Yen Sid for approval to train at Radiant Garden. Yen Sid agreed, and the three of them saluted him and went outside to ride Gummi Ship.

"So, who'll be driving?" Kairi asked while three of them descending the long stairs.

"I'll be!" Lea said with anticipation. Riku saw him with a suspicous look.

"Wait, I remember you went to other world with the Corridor of Darkness before Master Yen Sid forbid you. And I know you came here with Donald and Goofy before both of them went home. So, have you ever drive one?" Riku asked him.

"Nope, but I'm willing to learn!" The spiky red head said with smile while he opened the main door. Both of the teen looked at him with disbelief. The trio Keyblade Wielders step outside and went to the Gummi Ship in front of them.

"Forget it, I'll be the one who'll drive." Riku said before he entered the gummi ship.

"I'll second that." Kairi followed her childhood friend.

Lea followed them with a sulky face. "So much for that," he muttered.

After a moment, the gummi ship raised from land, then with a thrust the ship fly to the sky until it was gone from sight.

A minute later, a burst of light appeared in front of the tower. A keyhole is formed, and a shilouette of a spiky head boy became visible.

The boy walked to the front of the tower. His deep blue eyes was gazing the end of the tower with anticipation.

"I wonder if anyone here.." Sora said as he walked through the door. He climbed many stairs until he reach the top, and when he opened the door, he could see Yen Sid sitting at his favorite chair. "Master Yen Sid, I'm back."

"Welcome back Sora. You just missed Riku and the others. They have gone before you came," the master said while he touched his long beard.

"Oh…" Sora looked down with dissapointment. Then he turned his head to face Yen Sid. He hestitated at first but then he became serious to met Yen Sid's gaze.

"Master Yen Sid, there is something I need to talk to you."

 **STSS**

 **Hi there, my name is Syuli, and this is my first fanfic. English is not my native language so I'm very sorry if the grammar or the spell was all messed up.**

 **I really like Kingdom Heart. The story was simple, yet complex at the same time. The main point of the story is almost the same with every game we ever play. Light versus darkness, good versus bad, kindness versus hatred, and so on. After Kingdom Heart franchise continued from its second main sequel, the story became more and more complex. Yet I still find it intruiging, for they are so many twist plot and unpredicted stories.**

 **There are so many mistery at Kingdom Hearts we didn't know. I don't really understand why Maleficent wants Jiminy's journal, or the connection of Xehanort and the Lost Masters,and so… don't expect me to be accurate like the game.**

 **One thing for sure, all of the keyblade wielders we know and love will appear in this sequel. If there is anything weird, the grammer, or the spell, or the story , or anything at all, let me know. Oh! And please review! I want to be better at writing too :3**

 **Cheers~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Heart Inside

**Kingdom Hearts and it's character owned by Square Enix and Disney.  
**

"So Riku, have you heard any news about him?"

Riku and Lea were sitting at the Merlin's house. Both of them were holding a glass of tea that Aerith made from everyone. Every member of Restoration Comitee were working at that hour, so there is no one there beside the two Keyblade Wielders. Kairi and Yuffie were cleaning up couple of heartless near the town's entrance.

It has been 3 weeks after Riku, Lea and Kairi went to Radiant Garden. They've been training almost everyday, and helping the Restoration Commitee if they needed them. Kairi improved her battle move since last time, and Lea could summon his keyblade whenever he like.

And Sora, Riku and the others haven't seen him since he went to the sleeping world. No one knew where he is, even Yen Sid couldn't locate him.

Riku gazed Lea while he drank his tea. After gulping the last liquid in the glass, he put the glass down, and said, "no... that bonehead still gone wherever he is."

Lea held his head while his other hand shake the glass full with ice. "I know you worried. We haven't seen him like a month."

"…" Riku didn't say anything. A month ago, his best friend Sora went to the dream world. According to Master Yen Sid, he came back a week later, but then he left immediately for some 'business'.

Lea saw Riku's disturbing face. Lea understand though, because he feels the same. He worried about the kid too, heck everyone does. Sora's personality made him very easy for other people to become friends, because he always helping people even if that person is a stranger. Lea wondered how many people he befriended with. Must be a lot…

Even at the Radiant Garden, he was surprise with the amount people who knew the spiky brown haired keyblade wielder. All the Restoratiom Commitee know him of course, but even the townfolks know his name! That guy wasn't the type to be popular, Riku does!

Riku explained that the boy's popularity was high because Sora was the one who restored this world. There are many rumours about him too, like how he'd like to skate through roof and poles professionally around the town, or how he was a rich person who had many rare items that is super expensive like Orichalcum, even a rumour about Sora had killed a thousand heartless in less than an hour. Who could ever believe that?

But now the popular boy went to somewhere and even no one knew where he is. "You don't think, the old baldie got him, didn't you?" The old baldie here was Xehanort. Lea nicknamed it ever since he saw Xehanort's face at The World That Never Was.

"No... I think that won't happen," the newly Keyblade Master responded. "Last time Sora had been trick, because we thought we were doing some test, but they were sabotaged our dream since the beginning of the test. We didn't even know that the Organization were still exist. But now, we were full aware and high alert. It won't be the same like the last." Riku explained.

"Right…" Lea scratched his head.

"The other reason," Riku continued, "is because I believe the organization don't have the way to locate Sora like before. That's why, I think he will be safe for the time being."

Lea tried to respond, but suddenly the door was opened and Kairi entered the room. "There you are, both of you."

Riku looked at Lea and gave a signal to drop the conversation. Riku and Lea never told Kairi about what happened at the end of Mark of Mastery. The fact that Sora was chosen to be the 13th dark vessel would make Kairi worried and influenced her training.

"Riku, I met King Mickey and he's waiting for you at the Plaza. He said Master Yen Sid want to meet you," Kairi said to the silver head.

"Mickey's here?" Riku asked disbelief. Kairi nodded at him. He though the King was busy at his kingdom. Well, he is a king after all, and ever since Mickey told him that Maleficent want something from his castle, he became very busy to raised the castle's protection.

"You should see him Riku, it must be important." Lea told him. Riku nodded.

"Yeah I should go. You two…" Riku looked both Kairi and Lea, "go to the usual spot and have a spar. Kairi, you know how to used advanced magic, what you need to learn now is to attack physically. And Lea.." he glared at the red spiky head, "try not to burn anything… I had enough apologizing the Restoration Commitee for what you've done with Merlin's house."

Lea gave him a guilt face while he scratched his chin. He remembered it well, 3 weeks ago he and Kairi had a spar in front of Merlin's house. He didn't know his power were essenced because of the keyblade, the fire became bigger than it should and burned Merlin's house. Merlin was upset of course, but with his magic, the house was repaired like before. After the event, the trio didn't have the guts to train near the town.

Riku waved them goodbye, then he walked through the city. In a month, the Restoration commitee worked very hard. Not often the keyblade wielders help them occasionally, and their name became well known in the town. He saw some people waved at him, Riku gave them a little wave and a smile.

"Riku!"

The Keyblade Master heard his name called, and he saw Mickey beside the ice cream stand. The king wore his usual outfit, a red clothes and pants fit for a long journey. His round ears and long black tails were visible even from the distance. He waved to Riku while holding two cones of ice cream. One was vanilla flavour, while the other was chocolate.

"Hi there Mickey," Riku went approach the small king. Mickey give him the vanilla flavour while he went eating the chocolate one. Riku licked the ice cream, and stand beside Mickey.

"The town become better everytime I came here. Gosh, the Restoration Commitee did a great job." Mickey looked around with an awe.

"Yeah " Riku agreed. Then he looked down to face Mickey. "Did Master Yen Sid called me?"

Mickey nodded. "You see, it's about Sora. Master Yen Sid thinks he know where Sora is."

"Really?" Riku excited to hear his best friend's name. Even though he said to Lea that Sora will be alright, he could't help but worried about him. Sometimes Sora can be reckless, and he wasn't the brightest kid.

"Yes, thats why he sent me here to pick you up. So are you ready Riku?" The king said.

Riku couldn't help but smile.

 **STSS**

It was full of darkness.

And he fell through it.

He opened his sky blue eyes, with a brown spiky hair. He wore a black cloth, with a baggy black pants and a big pair yellow shoes. After he fell for awhile, he could sense platform below. He rolled his body and he stood at the platform gracefully.

Sora know this place, he have been here couple of times. The mozaic glass platform below him shine brightly. There was his picture, with his best friends, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi.

He looked at the platform with smile. His friends are his power after all.

"Sora"

Sora titled his head to see who had called him. There was a boy with the same height in front of him, wearing a black coat. He open his hood, and Sora can see a boy with shorter spiky blond hair and sea blue eyes.

"Roxas!" Sora greeted him with a big smile in his face. He ran to his nobodies, and holding both of his hands. I did it! I finally found you!

Roxas countered his smile. "Took a lot of time for you to come here," he said. "Well, what brings you here?"

"Well..."

Sora looked down, his smile gone. Roxas can see Sora was troubled.

"Looks like something is on your mind. Well I can't blame you, with what happened a month ago,"commented Roxas.

"Well yeah..." Sora admitted. Looks like the nobody already know whats happened. Well, that was to be predicted. He was his nobody after all. Then he remembered what happened a month ago. That was, the Mark of Mastery exam.

He remembered when he fell to Xehanort's trap, a moment before he succumbed to the darkness, the sleeping abyss. The face of Young Xehanort burned in his brain, when he raised his hand to reach Sora before he was out completely.

He could feel chills ran down to his spine.

"Are you mad because Riku got his master title and you don't?" the nobody guessed.

The question surprised Sora. Well that was half true. Sora was the one who said to Master Yen Sid that he and Riku would pass the test with flying colour, yet he failed miserably...

"Or you mad that Xehanort messed with your test because he wants you to became his thirteenth dark vessel?" Said Roxas.

Looks like Roxas spent his time in Sora's heart for too long. Sora chuckled.

"Nothing hides me from you isn't it?" Sora said sheepishly while he scratches his head.

"I am you Sora," said Roxas with smile.

Sora frowned. He didn't like when Roxas said that. He looked at Roxas with his serious face.

"Roxas, I will tell you this many times." Sora said to Roxas. " You are you, not me. Even if it's true that you've exist because of me, but when you showed me your memories, I saw you smile, grieved, sad, happy, I saw you in pain. That feeling is your own, and most of all, you have friends that connected to you. That is because even you're a nobody, you have a heart."

"Sora..." Roxas saw Sora with grateful look. That is one thing he like from his somebody. Sometimes he wondered, if he was another nobody of some random people, would he be like he now? To accept his somebody and gave his existence to him? He didn't think so.

After a while, Sora looked around. "Say Roxas, are you the only one here?"

Roxas grinned. "Well, you're here now," he said.

"That's.. not what I meant. You see.." Sora crossed his arms. "In the Mark of Mastery exam, I saw you in my dream."

"Yeah I know. I dreamed that too. I've shown my memories to you," Roxas agreed.

"But you're not the only one I've met." The spiky brown hair explained Roxas how he met other people he didn't know. "You see, before I met you at my dream, I was chasing Namine. But when I caught her hand, I realized that the girl wasn't Namine. The memories was kinda fuzzy, but I remember she wears a black coat, like you do. She has a black hair and blue eyes, and..." Sora hesitate for a while. "And she kinda looked like Kairi two years ago."

Roxas became silent. He tried to imagine the girl that Sora's descripted. Then a memory appeared in his head. It was hazy, the nobody saw he sat at the bell tower to watch a sunset. The sea salt ice cream was in his hand. He saw Axel sat on his right, and he saw a black coated girl at his left. That girl matches Sora's description. She has a black hair, and blue eyes. The three of them laught together. That doesntt make sense… But her face, and her voice, it's feel so familiar. And her name…

"Xion," he said.

"Who?" Sora titled his head confused.

"I don't know.. I-I felt i know her. The name popped into my head " Roxas confused. It's like he forgot something very important. Xion.. who is she? What's with that vision? A memory? Why is her name sound familiar? Roxas held his head with a confused look.

Sora gave him a concern look. He patted the nobody's shoulder. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Was she a member of Organization?" Sora asked. Every organization wears black coat after all.

Roxas couldn't answered that. There are no memories of another girl member at the organization beside Larxene, the blondie fanatic nobody. "I'm not sure.. Im sorry Sora, I didn't know myself." Roxas looked down.

It became silent between two of them for a while. Both of them sighed, and looked each other at the same time. Sora raised his hand to back of his head. "It's okay Roxas. Don't worry about it." Sora give Roxas a big smile. "Now that i'm here, I wonder if I can.. you know.. look around."

The comments made Roxas chuckled. "Well you're the owner of this place. Make youself home. I'll show you around."

Roxas turned around and Sora followed him. He walked to the end of the platform, and there is sudden light burst in front of Roxas, and the light became a door. Before the nobody turned the hilt, Roxas turned his head and asked Sora, "By the way Sora, how did you end up here?"

Sora grinned. "Well, I just sleep, and here I am!" he said. Roxas raised one of his eyebrow. "I thought you know all I have done Roxas. You lived here, right?"

Roxas sighed. "It's not like I wanted to wasted my time to see everything that you're doing out there," he said. "I have life in here you know"

"Oh, like what?" the spiky brown hair asked.

"Like watching sunset, and sleep, and patroling, and other things, besides.." Roxas continued his explaination before Sora could say anything. "The flow of time in here is different than outside. It's like when you sleep, you felt only sleep less than an hour, but suddenly it's already morning."

Sora held his chin while thinking. That's make sense.

"You haven't answer my question Sora. How did you end up here?" The nobody asked again, "If you just sleep, you wouldn't be here. This place will be hazy and unstable, because you went to your subconscious while you were asleep. If you were asleep with the sleeping keyhole, you won't be here either. You will end up to the sleeping world, like Traverse Town."

Sora scratched his head. He didn't really want to answer that question, but he had no choice. "Okay you got me there. But my answer is not that far either. I'm sleeping right now.." he said, "within the second sleeping world."

Roxas opened his eyes with surprised. He didn't believe what the boy in front of him said. "Wait, you mean.."

"Yeah, I went to my third dream to reach myself here."

Roxas didn't say anything. He just gazed the brown spiky head in front of him with an open mouth. It became a silent moment, Sora began to scratched his head with uncertain feeling.

"You… you did that on your own?" Roxas asked him.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You do remember what happened last time you were inside two folds dream, right?." the nobody asked again.

"I aware of that…" Sora said. "But I also aware that was when I met you for real, and when you show me your memories."

Roxas huffed. He just couldn't believe anything anymore. "You're a bizzare…" he said.

"Hey!" Sora protested. "You know, I spent a month to find a way here!"

Roxas chuckled. "Yea yea… Come on, you said you want a walk. Here, I show you around."

The nobody turned the door's hilt, and a burst of light appeared from the other side of the door.

 **STSS**

"Have you found him?"

Xehanort was sitting at the the Round Room. He crossed one of his leg at the highest chair in that room. He wore a long black jacket and a black pants. He had a pair of yellow eyes, and a beard in his chin. He had no hair, that's why Lea called him an old baldie.

At his below left, another person sat there. He wore a black coat, and a black eyepatch in his right eye. His hair was long with black and grey coloured, with one yellow eye that glared Xehanort from chair below.

The eyepatch man answered his question. "Nope, couldn't find him anywhere. Apparently the boy hid his whereabout from his other friends too. For a boy who talk about friendship, what he did contradicted from what he said."

"That is not a problem," Xehanort said. "At that time, when the boy failed to became vessel, I knew he would never be our own."

The eyepatch man squirted his capable eye. "If you feel that way, why did you send me to look for him?"

Xehanort smirked. "You can say, I have a feeling I will need the boy for another objective…"

The eyepatch man snorted. "If you say so…" then he dissapeared to the darkness.

Xehanort the only one in that room. He smirked, while his mind schemed for whats up ahead.

"The war in that place will lead to the defeat and destruction of the Light. The World will be enveloped in eternal Darkness." He monologed to himself. The words he echoed engraved in his head. "Soon, the end will come. The future has been written, but when will it began? I shall see it with my own eyes."

Xehanort stand in his chair. He opened both of his hand, like he wanted to reach all of the world. "Now then, it almost time. The beginning of the end, shall the curtain be raise and the battle with light and darkness will meet, and my long ambition shall be fulfilled!"

 **STSS**

 **I like writing as Xehanort, his personality and emotion were easy to write than the main character. He always confident, and full of schemes. How I love scheme!**

 **Chapter one is done! If there is anything weird, the grammer, or the spell, or the story, or anything at all, let me know. Oh! And please review!**

 **Cheers~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sleeping World

**Kingdom Hearts and it's character owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

When Roxas opened the door, Sora could hear the sound of waves. Then suddenly, they were surrounding by light, and both of them closed their eyes.

At first, the sound of waves became clearer. Sora could also smell the sea. He opened his eyes, and yellow light blinded him for awhile, until he adjust his eyes.

He was standing at the beach. Destiny Island's beach.

"What? This is… my island?" Sora wondered.

"The Destiny Island is one of your special place. This place became exist in your heart." Roxas said to him. "Come on, let's go to your usual spot."

Sora and Roxas went to paopu tree. Sora laid his back at the tree, while Roxas sat in the bend tree. They both watched the sunset.

"This is nice.." Sora said. Roxas couldn't agree more.

"But I still can't believe you went here through the third dream…"Roxas said to the spiky brown haired boy beside him.

"Hey, knock it off…" Sora grumbled. "I told you, there is no other way. I've tried everything I could think of, and it didn't work."

"Yeah, but it was reckless things to do," the nobody said. "Next time try another safer way… Anyway, how could you even went to the third dream?"

"Well…." Sora became silent for a while. He hesitated to tell his nobody.

"Spill it," demanded Roxas.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you." Sora sighed.

Roxas grinned from his sweet victory. "Tell me from the moment you entered the sleeping world. I already know you went couple worlds, and I know your Gummi Ship crashed too." The nobody snickered at him, "you know, Donald won't like it if he knew you wreck his Gummi Ship."

The brown spiky head frowned, he could hear Donald lectured him with his unrecognize words.

After Sora speak to Master Yen Sid, he asked him to lend a gummi ship too. Yen Sid gave him Donald's gummi ship, and he went to couple of world. But a week ago, a horde of big heartless attach his gummi ship, he had no choice but crashed to another world.

"Well.. then you must be aware if right now I'm stuck in one world now," Sora said. "After spent my days doing something unrelevant, I went to the dream world again, but well… it was the same like before. No one was there, and nothing changed. So, I decided, to go to The World That Never Was."

Roxas surprised to hear that, but he didn't say anything. Sora continued his story:

 **STSS** _FLASHBACK_ **STSS**

Sora went to the world that he refused to drop by before, The World That Never Was.

The sky was dark like always, and there's no stars in sight. Sora didn't believe he had courage to came here. This place gave him bad memories about Xehanort's scheme for him.

Sora closed his eyes for awhile, while he gathered his courage. He never felt this way before, for having someone to be feared. Yes, he had a fear to face his archenemy, Xehanort.

Sora looked at his Dream Eaters companion, Meowjesty and Sir Kyroo, beside him. Both of them give him a wriggle. Sora chuckled. "Come on, let's do this!" He said.

Sora went around the town, but no one there except nightmares. He fought couple of them with ease. After a while, Sora decided to go to the castle. He slided through poles, and successfully entered the castle, yet again no one there.

At the top of the castle, Sora saw the city from afar. Even he haven't found anything, he was glad nothing happened either. He decided to went back to Traverse Town, until the boy felt presence behind him.

"Well well well, what do we have here…" Sora immedietly bend his body, and he saw a man wearing black organic clothes that looked like Riku's when he was possessed by Ansem. He had a helm in his face, so Sora couldn't see his face, but he had a bad vibe around him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. He called his Keyblade and readied his battle position.

The masked boy acted like Sora wasn't there. He looked down his body, from hand to toe, wrigled them, and said, "never expected for me to be this solid for a long time." He suddenly looked up to Sora, "looks like your darkness was bigger than I thought it would be. But then again, if I'm up, that mean he must be up to."

Sora raised his eyebrow. "Done rambling?" He said it with a sharp tone.

The masked boy give him a deep laughter. "Rambling, sure. I guess you really didn't know anything. Poor guy, I never thought I'd be ended in one such pathetic heart. My other half had a competitor in that aspect."

Sora glared the man with a confusion look. "What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?"

The masked boy snorted. "My name is Vanitas. And you could say, I'm your prisoner."

"A… prisoner?" Sora didn't get what he was trying to say. "What do mean you're my prisoner?"

"Now then Sora, I have an offer for you…" Vanitas said like he didn't care Sora's question. Sora growled, but he didn't say anything. "I knew you're looking a way to meet your little nobody friend. I can help you." Vanitas reach his hand to Sora, and immedietly Sora reminds him of Riku when he were blinded by darkness.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't think you are willing to help me without a compensation. And I know what you ask won't be any good." Sora said.

Vanitas chuckled heavily. "Very good, I thought you would be a gullible person, but you were not that stupid I guess." Sora glared him while he said that. This masked boy had a sharp tongue and the keyblade wielder didn't like him at all. "Well if you don't want my help, I have no choice but to fight!"

A barrier appeared and surrounded Sora and Vanitas. The two dream eater were outside the barrier, so the couldn't help his master. Sora looked at his dream eaters, give them a 'don't worry' look, and tilted his head to glare at Vanitas.

The masked man raised his hand, and a keyblade with the shape of gears appeared. The masked man raised his keyblade and readied his battle pose. Sora look startled when he saw a keyblade, and the battle pose was familiar like Riku's.

Vanitas dashed to Sora, and their keyblade clashed one to another. Then Sora could felt, when Vanitas were near him, darkness. The darkness in Vanitas's heart was so thick, Sora felt sick just near him.

Sora pushed his keyblade so the masked boy shoved back. He ran forward and slashed Vanitas while he still on air. Vanitas grunted, and he flipped his body so he won't hit the ground.

"Hm…," the masked man mumbled. "My power isn't fully recovery yet. Let's try another move…"

Suddenly, Vanitas gone from sight. It was a teleportation! Sora knew this move, he twisted his body and parried right away. Bingo! A sudden clashed between two keyblades occur.

"Not bad…" praised the masked man. "Not many people can parry this technique."

"Well yeah, people always teleport behind his target…" the brown spiky said. Vanitas snorted.

Suddenly Vanitas jumped backward twice. He lowered his keyblade down, and dismissed it. "That's it for now. You have a spine, I'll admit that…."

"What, you wanna run away?" Sora taunted him.

"Huh, as if…" Vanitas snorted again. "You want to see your nobody, right? Well, you won the fight, so I'll give you a hint. Keep dreaming, then you'll find him…"

Sora relaxed his grip a little when Vanitas bend his body to leave. But then his mask turned to him, and said, "we shall meet again Sora. Next time, I'll make sure to be freed from your prison."

The masked boy vanished within the darkness.

 **STSS** _FLASHBACK_ __ _END_ **STSS**

"Talk about sharp tongue…" Roxas awed.

Sora huffed. He couldn't agree more. "You said it. Then again, what he said didn't make sense either. What did he mean about him being my prisoner? And who is his 'other half'?"

Roxas didn't say a thing. He was thinking about Sora's story. A prisoner huh, it could be mean the masked man named Vanitas was inside Sora's heart. But that was weird, Sora would never accept darkness inside his heart, unless…

'Is it because he was once became a heartless?' Roxas thought to himself. But the result of Sora became a heartless was him, a nobody. So who was this Vanitas?

"Roxas?" Sora looked at him with curious look. "You're brooding again…"

Roxas snapped. "Sorry. You haven't finished your story. What happened next?"

Sora raised his hand behind his head. "Well, I went back to Traverse Town, empty handedly. I went back and forth from the real world and dream world, looking a way to get here. After some time, it occured me," he said, "why not recreate a moment when I met you? That is through the second world.

I opened the second sleeping keyhole to get there."

 **STSS** _FLASHBACK_ __ **STSS**

Sora raised his keyblade, and shot a light to the sleeping keyhole. He looked at his Dream Eaters, and said, "cover me from here. Okay?" All of the dream eaters juggled and waved, confirmed themselves to protect their master's body here.

Sora were blinded by light while he felt himself falling. He opened his eyes and he dived to the corridor of dreams. After flying for some time, he saw a world that looked like Radiant Garden. He dived there, and placed his foot at the near ground.

"This is, the second dream world. It looked no diferent from what I thought it would be…" the spiky brown haired boy said.

Sora looked around. The town really resemblance to Radiant Garden. There are houses with similar design, but the roof was coloured with purple blue instead of red. There are waterfalls at the center of the town. Sora stand beside the waterfall, while he tilted his head left and right.

Suddenly, a heartless emerged. It was a shadow, most common heartless he faced. Sora looked at them surprised. "Wait, a heartless? At the sleeping world? It can't be!"

Before he could summoned a keyblade, a young man appear without warning. He jumped in front of Sora, like he wanted to protect him, and slashed the heartless with a weapon in his hand. To be surprised, the weapon that he held was the weapon Sora knew very well.

"A keyblade? Another keyblade wielder?"

The spiky head boy said with surprised tone. Sora didn't move from his spot. He wanted to help, but he just got stunned to watch another keyblade wielder in front of him.

The boy wasn't strong, but he put a decent fight. It just like watching Sora when he just got his keyblade. After he slashed couples of time, the shadow fade back into the darkness. The boy dissmissed his keyblade, and then he looked at Sora.

"Are you okay?" He said. Sora nodded. "Good. See ya then!" The young man suddenly ran and he vanished from sight. Sora looked at him with confused feeling.

"What is going on?" Sora asked to himself. He never thought another keyblade wielder would appear. Sora decided to walk around the town.

He walked through alley, but then a group of heartless emerged without warning. Sora called his Kingdom Key and slashed the heartless without difficulty. His enemies was a shadow, and so Sora only need to slashed then once, then the heartless faded into darkness.

Another horde of heartless appeared, most of them were soldier. The spiky head felt an annoyance because of the row of enemies that show up, Sora decided to finish them in one blow. He jumped through the wall, and smashed the heartless with one hard blitz. The impact destroyed the heartless near him. Within a minute all of the heartless has been defeated. Sora raised his keyblade and put it in his shoulder with confidence.

"Wow, you're strong!"

Sora jumped for the sudden statement. He saw a girl in front of him. And to be surprised the girl also had a keyblade in her hand. 'Another keyblade wielder?' Sora thought.

The girl walked to face Sora, but suddenly another boy Sora didn't know appear and stand beside the girl.

"Hey there keyblade wielders. I guess the heartless in this area has been taken care of," the boy said. Sora guessed the new guy must be another keyblade wielder.

"You must be a veteran, you're stronger than other keyblade wielder I've ever met," the girl said to Sora. "You slashed soldier like ants! Oh, and that jump! You bashed them and they died with one blow!"

Sora scratched his head. "Uh, thanks?" He said with a low tone. Normally he would be happy if someone praised him, but with so many question around him, he just confused what to react.

"By the way, I never see your keyblade before. What union did you join?" The boy asked Sora.

"Union?" Sora asked them confused. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, you know, the union for keyblade wielders. I'm from Vulpeus," the girl said.

"Every girl I knew entered Vulpeus union," the boy beside the girl snorted. "I'm from Leopardos. And I believe I never met you before. So, where are you from? Are you from Ursus? Or Unicornus, or maybe Anguis?"

"Um… I'm not from any of them… I didn't join any union…" Sora said.

The two keyblade wielders in front of him gasped and looked each other with uncertain look. "You're not from union? So how did you learn to wield a keyblade?" The boy asked.

"Self taught, " Sora said, and the teens gasped again.

"But you're so strong! And you're not part of the Union? That's crazy!" The girl awed.

Sora became bashful. He scratched his head and laughted sheepishly. "I never knew there are so many keyblade wielders. Besides you guys, how many are they?" Sora asked them.

The boy crossed his arm, "maybe hundreds, or thousands, " Sora opened his eyes widely. The boy continued, "we need many hands to save the world from darkness…"

Sora didn't believe his ears. Hundred, or even thousands keyblade wielders? Why did he never meet one?

Then the keyblade wielders heard someone scream. Sora and the others surprised and looked around. "Heartless! They must be attacking the townfolks!" The boy said. He suddenly ran where the scream were, followed by the girl. Sora also wanted to follow, but then he heard someone called him from behind.

"Wait!"

Sora stopped from his running, and tilted his head to see who called him. He didn't see anyone at the beginning, but when he looked down a little, he saw a cat. The cat had pouches in his neck, and he had a grey fur. He looked at Sora with his slant eye.

"You, you are not from this world," the cat said with a low tone. "Who are you?"

 **STSS**

 **Chapter 2 is done. It was short, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Vanitas always talk with a sharp tongue, and he like to gave people hints too. Maybe deep down he is a nice person who like to help people lol.**

 **I'll say this again but English is not my native language so I'm very sorry if the grammar or the spell was all messed up. If there is anything weird, the grammer, or the spell, or the story, or anything at all, let me know.**

 **I still don't understand all of the function in fanfiction. How to respond the review again?**

 **And please review!**


End file.
